Bella's Firsts
by Alien Emerald
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Bella's first dazzling experiences as a vampire. Second chapter, Bella gets to see her skin sparkle in the sun for the first time. And who would've guessed? She outshines everyone.
1. Supermodel Gorgeous

**Supermodel Gorgeous**

**After Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's live a life that now seems perfectly fit and normal to them. All except for Bella. She, in fact, finds all this extra boy attention quite amusing….**

**XX**

I could _feel _every eye on the block turned my way.

The sun was just barely visible through the clouds, and I was sure, despite my best efforts, that my skin was sparkling. Naturally, boys would be entranced. But this…this _staring _thing was something I wasn't used to. Out of all the things that seemed to come naturally as a vampire, this was one thing I would never become accustomed to. I don't see how Rosalie ever got used to it.

But, then again, she likes the attention.

I tried to keep my pace at normal human speed, but it was so incredibly hard when I felt like running a million miles an hour. My brain was spiked to run, ready to kill, as all natural instincts went. I was smart, though, and I knew what it was I should ignore. So, I suppose it wouldn't be too incredibly hard to ignore all the staring.

I thought of my Edward. How wonderfully perfect he was, and we were now a true family. Everything was perfect in my life. I could not have asked for more. I regretted nothing, and even though Edward sometimes refused to believe it, I did not ever want to be human again. I had chosen right.

"Is she freaking _real?"_

"It's like she's purposely torturing us!"

"Have you ever seen anything like her?"

"I mean, what the _hell?!"_

I couldn't help but listen. Even though it scared me, the amount of attention I got, it was still amusing to listen to the boys slipping on their words and stumbling for a coherent thought. I was glorious to them. It was unnatural, my beauty, and I didn't blame them for staring. I know how it was for me with Edward.

"_Bella?" _one voice called, standing out from all the rest. It was familiar, even in my fuzzy human memories. "_Isabella Swan?!"_

This was one voice I wished I never had to hear again.

I turned around to face Mike, deeply praying that I wouldn't be too different in his eyes. "Mike!" I said with fake enthusiasm, my voice trilling like bells.

Who was I kidding? I was as different to him as fire was to ice.

"You're—not-not Bella….but you…have to be…._Bella??" _stuttered, his eyes wide with the fear his conscious mind failed to comprehend.

"I'm still Bella."

"How-what-what _happened _to you?" he asked. "I mean…well…not that the change was bad, or anything. It's just…you look so different."

I had worked out this conclusion with Edward. If anyone I knew as a human ever questioned my appearance, I would tell them the silliest story known to man.

"My grandfather's a cosmetic scientist. He just had this major breakthrough, and he used me as his experiment. I have loads of scars," I said lightly. He looked confused.

"But…your voice. Your eyes, your hair, you skin…." he continued.

"All under the cosmetic procedure."

He sighed, looking bemused. I was sure he was disbelieving, but he would have to believe something. It's not like he knew a vampire bit me.

"You look like your boyfriend, Edward," he said discouragingly. In his tone, I could tell he was hoping for information on Edward. "Or, you know, your husband."

"We're still together," I said to him, changing the subject.

"Oh," he said, looking down at his toes. I smiled, almost pitying him.

Just then, the wind blew in another direction. I braced myself for his scent, trying to block the instinctual part of my brain as much as possible. The wind hit my face, and I almost choked. He _stunk. _

I never thought it was possible for a human to smell bad. Sure, a werewolf could, but certainly not someone who was entirely human…. Unless Mike _wasn't _entirely human…. But I shook that thought from my head. I knew I didn't exactly like Mike, unlike most of the other humans. I had never enjoyed his company much. Still, all the other girls had envied the attention I had received from him.

"So, are you doing anything today?" he interrupted my thoughts. I almost giggled.

"Sorry, Mike. I've got to go home," I said.

"Oh," he looked down again. "Well, maybe I'll go say hi to Charlie sometime today, then."

This time, I couldn't stop my laughter. He blushed, probably feeling very small next to my radiant body. "Sorry, Mike. I live with Edward now."

His blush turned into a full-fledged red face. In that moment, I almost wished I could tell him about my beautiful daughter, about how my family and I had fought off the greatest group of vampires of earth, and that I had the most wonderfully perfect life possible. I would have said it all, just to see him blush, just to see that one thought cross his face: _why isn't she mine?_

_This _was the only advantage of all the attention. It was the most amusing thing on earth.

I laughed again, waving goodbye, and trying to turn on my charm. I hardly even battered my eyelashes, and he was immediately star struck. I turned around to walk away, throwing my scent back towards him. For once in his life, I think he found something he wanted desperately that he could never have.

No, no, no. For the _second _time in his life.

I suddenly realized just how vampire I was. I was born to be one, I swear. I was everything they were even as a human. Maybe not stunningly beautiful, but I was smart enough to know right and wrong like they did. Now I knew just why Edward always despised Mike. He thought he got what he wanted, he thought he _knew. _

And he _stunk._

**XX**

**I was bored as hell, so I just reread the Breaking Dawn book. For, like, the third time. I thought it would be a funny thing to see all the attention Bella got from her friends. Then, I thought, "What would Mike think of her?"**

**I tried to tie the connection that Bella was a natural vampire to the fact that she had always been an abnormal human. **

**Review pwease,**

**-Alien**


	2. Sparkly

**Sparkly**

**I was…sparkling. I mean, sure, I've always seen Edward sparkle, and he had never ceased to entrance me, but I…I was simply glittering. And it was **_**me. **_

**I've decided to turn the oneshot into a collection of them. Let me know if there is any kind of 'first' you want Bella to have.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.**

**XX**

Oh no.

Oh, no, no, no, no…. It couldn't be…it was supposed to stay cloudy. Why couldn't I just disappear now? It was by far my worst fear, going out into the sun. Even though I knew I couldn't hide from my family. They wanted to see me suffer, I knew. They wanted to watch me _sparkle._

"Bella?" I heard Edward's smug voice behind me. I turned around to see him glowering above me, looking as haughty as I've ever seen him. "It's sunny."

"I know," I said, and I was forced not to take off running. Not because I had that kind of willpower, but because I suddenly found myself bound down by 7 pairs of hands.

"Oh, no," Alice said. "You're not missing out on one of the best things about being a vampire."

"Because being sparkly is the only advantage," Emmett said. Alice glared.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I said. "Just put me down!"

They all let go, all expect for Edward, who kept a firm hold on my arm. I would have winced, had I been human, but now it felt comfortably soft. I would have leaned into him, if the circumstances were different.

We all walked outside, pausing at the doorway only to make sure everyone was ready to witness it. Renesmee was watching from out in the field, had been playing there just moments before. As she moved closer, I felt my sense of shame rising in my heart. I knew for sure that I didn't want her to see me sparkle.

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. If I had to, I wouldn't look. I would just let everyone else stare, and then I would go back inside. I refused to let it get the best of me. I mean, it was just sparkles, right?

I stepped out into the sunlight. I heard several gasps, and I immediately wondered what was so surprising. Surely everyone else looked the same? I convinced myself that it must have been new to them, since I was only human just months ago.

"Bella," I heard Edward's soft voice, cooing, "open your eyes."

I only opened them just to see what everyone was shocked about. They were all looking at me with awe in their eyes: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Only three stood out from the rest: Edward, smiling like he had never smiled before, with a type of admiration in his eyes. Renesmee, who looked quite shocked, but smug none-the-less. And Alice, who was positively beaming.

I looked down at my skin, somewhat reluctantly. I was blinded immediately, and I realized that everyone was almost dull compared to me. My skin was like white paper, with a whole bottle of silver glitter spilled onto it. It could have been transparent, had I not known that it was on me. I was almost glowing.

I looked up into everyone's faces. They were all just as shocked as me. I tried to find words to ask them what this meant, what I was, but I couldn't pull it together. I was too shocked.

"What…how…?" I knew I was supposed to be coordinated as a vampire. I knew I had to be graceful in every sense. But this was an exception. This wasn't right.

"Bella," Alice chimed, her smile as bright as ever. "You should have known. You're not a normal vampire."

I sighed.

Would I ever be normal?


End file.
